


ice cream

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is craving ice cream, so she and Ten make a stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream

"I want ice cream," Rose announced.

There was a grunt and the Doctor poked his head out from under the console room floor, his face scrunched.

"You want what?" he asked, staring at her.

"Ice cream," Rose repeated.

"Well, there should be some in the freezer."

"No," Rose said glumly, resting her chin in her palm. "It's all gone."

" _All_ of it?" the Doctor said incredulously as he emerged the rest of the way.

"Well, it's been a while since we got any," Rose said defensively. "And besides, I'm not the only one living in this TARDIS," she added, raising her eyebrows and pointing an accusing finger at him.

The Doctor cleared his throat, ducking his head as he slipped the sonic screwdriver into his suit pocket. He nudged the floor grate back into place with his foot and looked back up at Rose before grinning and darting around the console.

Rose smiled brightly, delighted, and moved to help him drive.

They landed after a few minutes, both them collapsing to the floor, laughing as they untangled themselves and got to their feet.

"So, where are we?" Rose asked, grinning, her eyes shining.

"Go look for yourself," the Doctor said, gesturing to the doors.

Rose dashed down the ramp and opened the doors, stepping outside.

"It's an alley," she called, nonplussed. "And it's bloody _hot_."

The Doctor walked to the doors, just dodging Rose's jacket as she tossed it back inside.

He stepped outside and looked around.

"Right on both counts," he agreed, pulling off his suit jacket and reaching inside to hang it on the coat rack.

He rolled up his sleeves, securing them at his elbows, and strode forward.

"Come on," he called back to Rose. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, hurrying to catch up.

"So?" she asked, looking at up him as they walked down the small street, which was surprisingly devoid of people.

"So what?" the Doctor replied, the corner of his mouth turning up.

"Oh, come on, then, where are we?" Rose prodded, tugging on his arm. He pointed ahead to where Rose could see the small side street open into a larger area.

"You'll see for yourself in just a moment."

Rose, nearly dying from curiosity, resisted the urge to run ahead but did quicken her pace.

"Doctor, the suspense is killing me, just tell me-"

Rose stopped short as they came out into the square, her mouth falling open as she stared at the Pantheon looming in front of her.

"Rome?" she gasped. "I've never..." She fell silent, staring at the piazza around her, taking in all the people, the vendors selling cheap souvenirs, the pigeons milling around on the ground.

She looked up at the Doctor, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's brilliant!"

The Doctor beamed, obviously quite pleased with himself. "We came for ice cream, but I know something better," he said, starting to edge around the crowd.

"What?" Rose asked eagerly, clutching his arm.

"Gelato."

"Gelato?" Rose crinkled her nose and the Doctor glanced back at her.

"Have you ever had it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Oh," the Doctor breathed, grinning, "you're in for a treat, Rose Tyler. Rome in the summer, you've got to have gelato."

The Doctor led Rose to one of the little streets that networked out from the piazza and into a small gelato shop.

After peering at the all of the flavors Rose ordered a two scoop cup with _crema_ and _menta_ while the Doctor ordered two scoops of _cioccolato_ in a cone.

Rose paid, complaining good-naturedly about the Doctor never seeming to have any money, and they left, heading back out into the street.

Rose ate a few spoonfuls and was about to comment on how smooth it was when she found herself distracted by the Doctor licking his cone as he looked out into the piazza. She found herself staring, her own gelato forgotten, as her mind wandered to a place she didn't often let it go. At least not in public.

She felt a flush creeping across her chest, a small bead of sweat working its way down her back, and when he turned to her, opening his mouth to speak, she couldn't stop herself.

She put her free hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his.

They staggered back until they hit the wall, the bricks warm against the Doctor's back.

Surprised though he was it didn't stop the Doctor from reciprocating, his hand falling to Rose's hip, pulling her closer.

She pulled away after a second and the Doctor stared down at her, eyebrows raised.

"Bit of chocolate on your lip," Rose said breathlessly. "S'gone now."

"Right," the Doctor replied vaguely, nodding, hardly able to breathe himself as he watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Excellent idea, stopping for ice cream," Rose said, turning and walking toward the piazza.

The Doctor followed her, more than inclined to agree, and thinking to himself that they'd definitely have to do this more often.


End file.
